Guardians of Poseidon
by The Witty Cabbage
Summary: When Poseidon get his heart torn out by his traitorous wife (literally) He takes a vow like Artemis, and forms a group of men to join him slaying monsters and saving half bloods throughout the country. And who is first to join but Percy having split up with Annabeth. But what happens when the Guardians of Poseidon, and the Hunters of Artemis meet? May contain eventual pertemis!
1. Chapter 1 - The Betrayal

Guardians of Poseidon

Poseidon literally stormed through his palace, a miniature whirlwind swirling around him and propelling him forwards. Amphitrite had used her emergency call, a one time use enchanted amulet that Poseidon had made for her. Well he got the Cyclopes to make it - so close enough.

The amulet had opened a spinning green and blue portal in the middle of the Olympus throne room interrupting an emergency Olympian council. The meeting had been of vital importance - a vast uprising of powerful monsters, some so ancient that they had been forgotten, and plans to isolate the cause and eliminate it.

But Poseidon had lept through the enchanted vortex and into his palace. Then he had noticed the bloodstains. The room had splatters of golden ichor across the room, and a trail leading down to the palace dungeons - where certain monsters of the sea, kept secret from the rest of the Olympian council, were kept for later use. And the cages were open.

The monsters were nowhere to be seen, but the cage doors had been torn off of their hinges, disintegrated or beaten into a metal mess. More blood covered the walls and floor, of all different colours. Red, green, blue and a golden streak leading through it all. Poseidon poured on the speed.

He arrived in a huge hall, facing the cage of the Sea Hydra. The Sea Hydra was a hybrid beast that had been kept hidden from the other gods. He had been Poseidons secret weapon - the hydra's only weakness was fire, and this beast lived underwater, and had his fire resistance. After battling Typhon, the titans, the giants and Gaia, In the space of a few years, he was wary of another battle, and needed to be prepared. He had been trapping it down here until he could train it. And now the cage was empty.

A monster with power to rival gods, was on the loose. And lying on the floor, in a pool of ichor lay his wife, Amphitrite. A hooded figure stood over her, and curved black dagger, most likely forged of stygian iron, his blade tip bloodied. He turned to face poseidon, a curved white mask covering his face. Then he disappeared.

Poseidon rushed to his wife, and knelt by her side. "Amphitrite, my queen, do you hear me?"

She looked up, her face a mess of blood and dirt and whispered "I hear you my love. Where did the masked man go?"

"I do not know, who was he? And how did he get in here? Where is he?" Poseidon raged slamming his trident into the ground. The mosaic tiles cracked and the water around him raged and boiled.

His wife looked up at him and smiled, a look he had never seen before on her face, present and obvious. "I can not answer your first question but the second and third are easy. I let him in, and as for where he is... Well that should be obvious in a few seconds."

Poseidon frowned, confusion evident on his face. "What do you mean, Amphitrite what are you sayin-"

He was cut off - literally - by a sharp pain in his side. A stygian iron dagger was buried in his side, the masked assassin standing behind him clutching it. Poseidon could feel the underworld blade draining at him, weakening his powers.

But this was his domain, and the water strengthened him far more than any weakling dagger could ever hope to cripple him. He slammed his trident down again, letting out a primal roar of pain and power, unleashing a shred of the oceans vast power upon his wife's attacker.

A bolt of high pressure water shot forward, flying towards his assailant. The masked mystery ducked, but the glancing blow cracked his mask and sent him flying backwards into the wall. Poseidon saw a shock of black hair, and then the murderer vanished, leaving behind only a cloud of steam, that swirled momentarily then disappeared.

Poseidon allowed himself a moment of relief, before another sharp pain in his sternum caused to look down at his torso. Golden ichor flowed freely from the wound caused by a celestial bronze dagger. He followed the dagger along its blade and handle to the person who was holding it.

His wife. Amphitrite had stabbed him.

He looked her in the eyes and recognised the expression on her face. Cruelty. Murderous cruelty.

She stood up, her dagger still embedded within him and smiled sweetly at him.

"Oops. I appear to have impaled you 'honey' "

With the last word she twisted the blade, the pain causing the ocean god to collapse to his knees, his trident clattering to the floor and rolling away. The water wasn't healing him. He didn't know how, but his wound wasn't sealing.

"Oh you didn't need to kneel sweetheart, but I appreciate the gesture," she snarled, her evil grin still evident on her lips. "As much as I would like to simply stand here and enjoy this moment - the great ocean lord Poseidon kneeling helpless before his 'weakling wife' I'm afraid I have to hurry this up."

She reached into her gown pocket and pulled out a gauntlet. The strange gauntlet was made of a gleaming gold metal, that took poseidon a moment to recognise. Imperial gold. The enchanted metal the romans used. His trident could turn into gold if he wanted. He only did that as Neptune though, and he didn't spend much time in that throne. The romans had little respect for him, so he much prefered his original greek form over his more warlike counterpart.

The fingers of the gauntlet were tipped with cruel barbed claws, designed to tear through flesh like paper. And apparently they did their job well.

Amphitrite punched through his chest, the barbs of the golden glove shredding his skin, and felt around for his heart. Her grin widened as she found it, her gauntlet closing in...

Then the room exploded.

Amphitrite flew backwards, crashing through a marble column, cursing wildly in a variety of languages as the gauntlet fell from her hand, and clattered to the floor at the feet of a new arrival. Poseidons savior looked down at the Sea God (Who luckily still had his heart secure in his chest) and then at his wife, who was struggling up from the debris.

She lunged forward, but a bolt of darkness shot through her chest. The dark figures smoking hand fired again, and again, the bolts tearing through the ocean queen, leaving dark ragged holes in her flesh.

The shadowed figure pulled of his helm, and looked down at the wounded god.

"Hello brother," said the grave faced Hades.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Heart Break

**A/N I was completely overwhelmed by the resonse I got on the last chapter, after all its pretty much my first time writing for anyone but myself, so here is chapter 2, only 1 day after! If you enjoy please review, you have no idea how powerful reviews are in terms of motivation! ENJOY!**

Poseidon looked up at his brother. Hades was wearing his black robes, the fabric swirling with the souls of the damned. Poseidon had always hated that garment, but at that moment he was so glad it was there. Oh and the immortal attached to it too.

Hades was wearing a stygian iron gauntlet on his right hand, clearly what allowed him to fire the dark bolts at his foe. The gauntlet sent a shiver down his spine, as he saw the weapon his wife had been wearing before she fell. His rapidly healing wound throbbed in sympathy. It seemed that with his wife lying on the floor, ragged holes torn through her, that the water was healing him once more. Clearly she had been using her control over the element to stop it from aiding him.

He stood up, helped by his brother, as his strength began to creep back. He stared down at his wife's corpse, waiting for it to dissipate into golden dust. But it didn't. Meaning only one thing - his wife was still alive.  
>He reached for his fallen trident, and it shot into his hand. Then he detected a strange disturbance in the water behind him, he whirled round to see a cloud of steam billowing up, and when it cleared the masked man was back, dressed now in blood red armour, wielding a curved blade, with a cruel serrated edge. His helmet had a domed face, completely covering his head and once again hiding his identity.<p>

Poseidon roared and propelled himself through the water towards his armoured foe. The assassin leaped into the air, and flipped over the attack, swinging his sword down in a deadly arc towards the ocean kings head.  
>Another blade, this one made of mortal steel blocked the strike, but it shattered on impact. The masked maniac looked round to see the eyeless skull grinning back at him. Hades' zombie warrior lunged towards the armoured killer, whom Poseidon decided to call 'Jerry'. That was a nice name. He suited it well.<p>

Jerry swung his blade at the skeletons side, and the ghoul raised its own blade to block. Unfortunately it seemed to have forgotten that its weapon was shattered, and Jerry's blade cut straight through him, neatly severing him in two.  
>He glanced towards Hades to see a third blade, this one made of celestial bronze swing down at him. He leaped backwards parrying, but the strikes rained down faster than Poseidon could register. He recognised the new fighter, another ghoul raised by Hades. But this one made Poseidon swallow nervously.<p>

The warrior was Leander, the greek warrior he had drowned at the order of Aphrodite, after Leander had become romantically involved with her priestess. Poseidon had used the water to put out the light that guided him through the ocean, then let the waves pull him under. What many people didn't realise about Leander, was that he was a deadly swordsman. Extremely deadly apparently, due to the way that he was taking care of Jerry.

However it seemed that Jerry had a trick up his sleeve. Literally. He pulled out a small glass orb and threw it to the ground at Leanders feet. The orb exploded unleashing violent winds that blasted back the gods and ghoul, and lashed deep grooves into the wall.  
>Jerry ran to Amphitrite, grabbed her arm, and then he disappeared into a cloud of steam. But as he was teleporting away, he stumbled and arched his back in pain, as Hades fired, the shadow bolt tearing through Jerry's chest. As the two disappeared Poseidon noticed the streak of golden ichor left behind. But the blood was not from Poseidon, Hades or Amphitrite. It was from the killer. It seemed that Jerry was a god. Hades summed up the situation in two syllables.<br>"Uh oh,"  
>Poseidon nodded grimly. "Uh oh indeed brother, uh oh indeed."<p>

**Percy**

Percy was a wreck. He and Annabeth had just had their worst fight yet. And it was pretty bad. It had started thanks to Luke Castellan. The guy had been dead for the last couple of years, but apparently he was still finding ways to mess with Percy's life. Jerk. A mysterious package had arrived at the Athena cabin, simply labeled 'For Annabeth'. None of the other campers touched it, knowing that Annabeth hated it when people touched her stuff. She had a spare dagger reserved for people like that.

When Annabeth got back from a failed archery lesson with Percy, she had opened the package, after running it through multiple scans, thanks to her new computer courtesy of her mother. It was a present for her, after she and Percy saved Athena's sacred owl last month. The damn bird managed to get itself captured by a group of Cyclopes, with a very specific appetite - holy birds.  
>The computer was approximately 2.3x faster that the laptop that Daedalus had given her, and contained even more useful programs and applications. Including a 3D displayed scanner that could detect metal, explosives and layers of magic. It also had a program that could tie your shoes for you. Percy had no idea how, but he had to admit it was a ridiculously useful app.<p>

After Annabeth was sure the package was ok, she opened to find a letter with a small box strapped to it. She set the box aside and opened the letter. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed the name at the base of the page. Luke Castellan.  
>She immediately ran out of the cabin, clutching the box and and letter, and didn't slow down until she reached the Poseidon cabin. After explaining the situation to Percy, they sat down and read the letter together.<br>_Annabeth_  
><em>If you are reading this it means something terrible has happened to me.<em>  
><em>Or you found it where I had stashed it, which if unlikely but would be incredibly awkward if we were to discuss this at a later date.<em>  
><em>Lets presume it was the former option - in which case I won't be around to tell you this myself - I love you Annabeth, after everything we've been through, the bad and the good, I love you.<em>  
><em>I want you to have the only thing left I have to give. Open the box.<em>  
><em>Luke Castellan.<em>  
>Annabeth set aside the letter with shaky hands, careful not to even crumple the page, as if fearing in doing so she would disrespect Luke and his final gift. She opened the box.<p>

Inside, curled up neatly in the base of the box was lukes camp half blood necklace. All its beads were carefully threaded on, one for each year at camp and one extra. A tiny picture of Annabeth was imprinted on the final bead, with enchanted letters spelling out her name.  
>Percy had no idea how he never noticed the extra bead, so it must have been made after Luke left camp to join up with Kronos. He got a sick feeling in his gut, and realised that it did not bode well for his future with Annabeth.<p>

He was right.

That night was the night they fought. Percy was still sore about Luke's betrayal, and didn't understand how Annabeth could forgive him so easily. Annabeth apparently had decided that his final moment of redemption was enough to make up for all the wrongs done in his short life, and had angrily demanded that Percy forgive him too. He didn't.

Annabeth had left, stealing a grey pegasi named Larry from the stables, and flew away. Nobody knew where she was gone. Percy was devastated. He had really like Larry. Oh and Annabeth's disappearance felt like a knife through his heart. Which was something Percy had come disastrously close to experiencing first hand.

He wanted to find her, to get every single god out there searching for her. He wanted to grab blackjack and fly after her, looking until he either found her, or could no longer find the strength to carry on searching. But the gods weren't answering - something major must be happening on Olympus, and there was no reply coming his way.

So it was up to him. He searched for weeks on end, just him and blackjack. He slowly cut of all ties to his friends and family as he became consumed with the search, refusing to come home for meals, or to sleep, and constantly yelling at his friends and family. He even went as far as to throw Jason through a window of a skycraper, and Frank had to catch him in eagle form. Not a good way to mantain a happy social life

Eventually even blackjack gave up, running away exhausted and starving from Percy's endless endeavor. And then a few days later Percy admitted to defeat - Annabeth was gone.  
>He wanted to go home and just collapse in a warm clean bed and just sleep for a week. But that was when he was called to Olympus.<p>

**A/N Well there it is, chapter 2! I hope you guys liked Jerry! Btw I will be doing updates every one or 2 days, but each one will be quite short, about this length. It means I can just sit down for and hour and write, and get a chapter finished, as I kind of have a busy schedule!**

**Reviews!**

**hoOPJO: Your wish is my command!**

**Opped: Ooooh indeed. **

**Cnrbrr: I'm very glad you liked it, and I intend to continue writing this fic untill at least 100k words!**

**chickofdeath101: Ah, you made it to the first 3 reviews its close enough :) I got the idea for the fic randomly whilst swimming, because I don't have a great deal to think about when I'm just swimming laps. So I come up with random stories!**

**AnonymousLoveForWriting1st: I'm very happy that you thought it was good, as I've never really spent a great deal of time on writing, because I get impatient! Why can't typing be as fast as thinking! XD Well heres your update!**

**Hope all you enjoyed, I'm awesome, you're awesome, goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Vow

Posiedon

Poseidon was wounded, lost and confused. And the worst part was none of those were feeling he, as a god, was used to. After Jerry and Amphitrite had disappeared, Hades had attempted to explain how he got there, and why he knew to come.

How he knew to come was simple. He always knew when a god was being wounded - the god was coming closer to his domain after all. When he realised it was poseidon, he came blazing in to the rescue. Hades was giving Zeus a run for his money in terms of dramatic entrances!

How he got in however was a little more complicated. Hecate had detected great magical disturbances a few months ago, and Hades had decided to sneak in. He had slowly worked with Hecate to break the enchantments around the palace, and had been able to simply shadow travel in and out at will.

I turned out the magical disturbances had been the Sea Hydras creation and enhancements. Along with its sheer size and power Poseidon had ordered for numerous runes to be carved into its scales and flesh, adding vastly to its power, and giving it all sorts of hidden abilities. Shame he had never got to see it in action.

Hades was acting very sheepish and embarrassed about breaking in, for fear his brother would attack him - as soon as he could walk in a straight line - but Poseidon had already forgiven Hades the moment he had showed up with his fancy new glove. However it did amuse him to see Hades squirm.

"So where did you get that gauntlet? It seems a bit too powerful to have gone unnoticed," Poseidon asked. "Who made it? Because I really want one now."

Hades cracked a small smile. "Hephaestus made it. He said he was sick of me moaning about only having a helmet rather than a signature weapon, so he forged this to shut me up."

Poseidon shook his head in amazement. "Hephaestus isn't exactly one to be giving away gifts. What made him so eager to help you?"

Hades smiled sadly. "Remember his son, Beckendorf? The one that died helping Percy destroy Kronos' monsters? I gave him a straight trip to Elysium, and Hephaestus was pretty pleased. He decided he owed me one."

Poseidon nodded in understanding. He would owe Hades a big favour if he let on of his children into paradise. He stood up, shaking away his dizziness.

"We had better return to Olympus, let them know what has been going on," he remarked grabbing Hades shoulder. "Shadow travel us out of here, my excellent timed brother."

Then they disappeared into the shadows, leaving the carnage of their near death encounter behind.

The moment they arrived in the throne of the gods, completely terrifying Zeus, who had been relaxing in his throne, they called another emergency meeting. All of the gods had dispersed after Poseidon had left, jumping through his magic portal. They had all gone back to whatever they did when not on godly business.

Poseidon wondered what his brethren did on their off time. He pictured Athena impersonating a school librarians, or Ares becoming an overly violent boxing coach. He nearly laughed out loud at the idea of Hestia attempting to become an Agony Aunt, sharing the warmth of the hearth with the mortals.

After all the gods arrived Poseidon began to explain everything that had happened, missing out a few minor points; such as the Sea Hydras existence and how easily he was beaten.

The gods reacted as expected, gasping and cursing the audacity of Amphitrite and the mysterious masked man. Zeus ordered Artemis and her hunters to begin hunting down the escaped monsters and minor gods, who were released by Amphitrite as a blow against the gods.

Then Poseidon stood up and slammed his trident into the ground, extending his aura, and attracting the other gods attention as he radiated power. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Amphitrite was my love and wife for many millennia. And now she has betrayed me. I am broken. Up until now I have had no idea what I am going to do. But then I looked at Artemis. She has no love tying her down, she runs around the country with her band of sisters and friends doing what she wants to do, and helping people."

All the gods were staring hooked on his every word. Aphrodite was shaking her head muttering "no no, Poseidon don't do it." But Poseidon kept going.

"So I am going to take a vow. Until my heart is healed, and I will be the sole decider of that, I shall never again love another woman. I shall follow in the footsteps of my niece, Artemis, and shall form a group of warriors who shall take a similar vow. We will be the guardians of demigods. We will be the guardians of Olympus."

He took another deep breath and turned to look Zeus in the eye.

"We will be the Guardians of Poseidon!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Recruit

**A/N Hello again! Sorry for not updating yesterday, things happened and I didn't have time. But here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

Poseidon

The gods were shocked into silence. Poseidon may have just made one of the biggest decisions in millenia. Artemis was the first to speak.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done Poseidon? You couldn't even refrain from having demigod children for half a century, and now you do this? You truly are a fool!"

Poseidon just looked at her with sad eyes. "I know what I am doing niece, and I also know this vow may not have to be eternal. It is only until my heart heals, may that take a decade, a century or a millennia. But I do know I will keep to this vow, I swear it on the Styx!"

Thunder rumbled overhead at the immortal oath. Aphrodite was next to raise a point. "Who would join? Men aren't exactly going to be lining up to become a Guardian, if they can not be with a woman. Many would laugh at your idea."

Athena spoke up. "About that Poseidon. I may know someone who would like to join your Guardians. I think you may be happy to have them on board."

Poseidon turned to look at her. "Who? One of your demigod children?"

Athena averted her eyes. "No Poseidon. Not one of mine. One of yours."

Poseidon looked at her in utter confusion. "What do you mean? Who?"

Athena looked up again to meet Poseidons gaze. "Percy. He and Annabeth, they... Annabeth is missing Poseidon. And Percy has finally stopped searching. He's broken, uncle, and has no purpose anymore. I think you should call him here. Ask him to join your Guardians."

Poseidon looked shocked at first but then slowly nodded. "The Guardians oath is not permanent. They may leave whenever they feel ready, but they will lose their immortality if they do. Percy may do this if he wishes."

He turned to Zeus. "May you call him here? I would like to tell him all that has happened. He deserves to know what is going on.

Zeus nodded and clapped his hands. A crackling orb of blue lightning burned into existence in the centre of the the throne room, dissipating to reveal a bewildered looking figure sitting on the floor.

Percy looked up "Dad? Uncle? What am I doing here. I need to go, I need to find her…

Poseidon was shocked by what he saw in front of him. His son was truly broken.

Percy

I looked around at the immortals faces. A look of shock was on all of their faces. I was confused for a moment then I realised why they had that expression. I looked awful. I had been awake for 32 hours straight, and had barely any sleep over the last week either. I hadn't washed in days, and I seriously needed a proper meal. The sight of the 'Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Kronos,The one who bested Gaia,' crouched in front of them must have looked pretty pathetic.

I couldn't help it. I laughed out loud, something I hadn't done in a while. My throat was hoarse and sore, but I didn't care. It was good to have something to smile about. I looked up at the gods with mirthful eyes dancing.

"Tell me, why have you summoned me here. Do you have a task for me?" I probably sounded a bit needy, but I truthfully did really did want something to do. I had no purpose. I had wanted to live out the rest of my life in peace with Annabeth, but that wasn't an option anymore. The other option was to begin questing again. To fight battles, and slay monsters. Because when I was fighting to keep myself from dying, I felt the most alive. Sad but true.

Zeus spoke first. "Your father has something to tell you Perseus. Something big."

I looked towards Poseidon in confusion. What could he be wanting to tell me that it was so important I had to come to Olympus to hear it.

Poseidon began to talk. I listened in rapture as he recalled all that had happened other the past few months, from the talks of monster uprisings to his wife's betrayal, and the mysterious masked man, who my father had apparently named Jerry. I nodded slowly. The name suited him. Poseidon finished his story with a major bombshell, that I did not see coming. His oath.

"Perseus Jackson, will you take the Guardian Oath, and become my lieutenant? In doing so you acknowledge all the of the terms that come with it. You will be granted more power, and great influence other my domain. But you will not be allowed to be with a woman unless you revoke your oath, and with it your immortality and and powers."

I was shocked into silence, my mind racing. Was he serious. I was about to yell 'Nope, bye!' When I stopped myself. More power, more influence, a group of immortal warriors travelling world wide. That could be useful, especially in finding something, or someone special…

I stepped up, rising to meet my father's eyes. "I accept the offer, and the oath father, and swear to serve loyally as your lieutenant until I revoke my oath."

A blue and green light swirled around me, seeping into my skin. I felt myself grow an inch or two, and felt new power radiating through me. Riptide grew warm in my pocket, and I pulled it out instinctively. The blade had grown to compensate for my extra height, and glowing runes had appeared along the blade.

"What are these father? I'm not exactly a runic expert." Poseidon chuckled at his son. "Simply twist the hilt Percy. Its a little trick I made."

I did as he said, and nearly dropped the blade in shock. Water seeped out of riptide, expanding along its blade. It swirled and formed itself into a shimmering edge, before solidifying. I was now holding a 6 foot long spear, made of a sea green metal. I spun the weapon experimentally, liking the feel.

"Your friend Jason had one, so I decided that you needed one too." Poseidon smiled proudly.

"Its awesome," I replied experimentally prodding the point. "Can it do grenade form?" Most of the gods looked confused except from Ares, who chuckled at muttered something like "Never change Jackson."

I smiled at the gods, shaking my head. "Nevermind. Inside joke. Thank you father. It seems I will have to learn to fight with a polearm now. Does it still return to me in spear form?"

"Of course. So you can throw it at your enemies, and it can come back to let you keep fighting." Poseidon replied. "Tyson makes only the best for his family."

I let out an appreciative whistle. "Tyson made this? He's getting good. I'm going to have to see him soon."

Poseidon nodded. "But first we must recruit more demigods for the Guardians. Come my lieutenant. We have work to do."

And with that the two disappeared from the throne room.

**A/N Enjoy? I think Percy's spear makes Clarisse's and Thalia's look like antiques. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who is going to, you lovely people! I'm awesome, you're awesome, goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Forge

Percy

**A/N CHAPTER FIIIIIIVVVEEE! The first recruits are here! Some OC and one very unexpected demigod! Enjoy!**

We appeared on long island beach, and my father turned to face me. "Percy, I did not think this through. I have no idea who would want to join. Help"

I thought about all of the campers I had come to know, who might want to join up, and I drew a blank. "We could just ask. Just walk in, call a meeting and explain the situation, and ask if anyone wants to join." I suggested. It wasn't a great idea, but at least I was trying to be useful.

To my surprise my father nodded. "Can't hurt to try. Let's go." With that he began to stride in the camps direction before I stopped him. "Come on, it couldn't hurt to make an entrance could it? Give Zeus some competition."

He laughed and produced his trident. I pulled out riptide - in sword form - and stood beside him. He slammed his trident into the ground, and we disappeared. Apparently out entrance gave the dining campers quite a shock. What they saw was water, seeping out of the ground, swirling and shifting into a miniature tornado. It spun faster, turning into a veritable vortex.

A vortex that two very powerful and unexpected beings stepped out of. For me it was like being torn apart, but painlessly. I slowly dissipated and reformed at camp half blood. I did, however get to see all the expressions on the campers faces. Chiron dropped his bow, and even clarisse jumped in fright. The only one not fazed was coach Gleeson Hedge, who attempted to bludgeon us to death, yelling "Die, die," before tripping over his own feet. I missed that old goat.

Poseidon took the stage, his very presence demanding ultimate attention and respect. He explained everything, the good the bad, and the even worse. But somehow he made it sound like an epic adventure tale, rather than the brutal horror story it had really been. My dad was good. When he finished the audience was in a shocked silence. I doubt they had ever heard a god get so personal and down to earth with them.

I must say I was very surprised at the first volunteer. I wasn't truthfuly expecting anyone to say they wanted in so when Connor Stoll stepped forward I nearly went into shock. The guy was practically a womanizer, so what was he doing forsaking their company?

"I have never had any luck with girls," he began. "They apparently hate me. I have never truly had a girlfriend, so I really doubt I am missing out on anything by joining. It is not permanent, and I get temporary immortality." I had never seen him this serious before. He quickly changed his depressing demeanor. "Anyway somebody's got to make this party fun!"

After Connor led with an example, a few others trickled through. A son of Hephaestus named Aaron, and Ares child named Rick ("If you ever call me Richard I will tear out your pancreas with a wooden spoon,") and an Athena kid named Joseph. A few others whom I vaguely recognised, but couldn't name, joined on until we had 9 new recruits, including Connor. Not a bad turnout. Each one of them had their own reasons for forsaking the company of women, and some brazenly told the shocked demigods around them, whilst some just quietly stepped forward.

Each of the new recruits was given Poseidons blessing. The blessing was similar to mine, with minor differences. They were immortal, and could breathe underwater and resist all water pressure like me. However they did not have control over water as I did, nor did they get an awesome looking glow. They were missing out.

"Now this meeting if over. Guardians to me!" Poseidon yelled, calling his new squadron to his side. We all gathered round him in a loose circle, preparing for a dramatic exit, most likely including hurricanes and portals.

No such luck. We simply disappeared at a clap of Poseidons hands and reappeared at his under water palace. I shook my head sadly at my father. "You forgot something father." He looked confused.

"Did we leave one behind? One, two three four… No we have them all. What did I miss?"

"A dramatic exit! With tornadoes and tidal waves, and glowing lights! Does Zeus ever forget his exits father?"

Poseidon chuckled good naturedly. "I suppose not my child. Although every once in a while I wish he would. You learn to hate the smell of ozone, whenever he teleports."

The newly instated Guardians watched our casual display with shocked confusion. Here was Poseidon, god of the ocean, one of the most powerful beings in existence, chuckling on about dramatic exits with his son. They we all in a silent confusion, except of course from Connor.

"Come on guys! Lighten up!" He turned to Poseidon, and rubbed his hands together. "So can we blow things up now? Because I know thats what I joined up for."

Poseidon laughed and led us through to the cyclopes forges. "I suppose if we are to be hunting monsters, then we need something to slay them with. Welcome demigods to a forge that can rival Hephaestus!"

The room was huge with massive forges, that burned with greek fire, that wouldn't be put out even by the water. All around one-eyed leviathans hammered at workbenches, causing a encompassing crescendo of noise. Cyclopes, the blacksmiths of the gods. I bet they could out smith Telkines, anyday. I noticed one blurred figure in the corner. At least he appeared blurred, thanks to the swarm of arms all around him, forging swords within seconds. Briares. I would have to say hello after everyone was finished.

Aaron immediately shot of to one of the storage containers and began pulling out materials with an expert eye, before dashing off to a corner to begin making… Something. I couldn't tell.

The other demigods slowly filed off to ask the cyclopes around to make them weapons. I was watching them smiling, when an immense force crashed into me from behind, nearly breaking my ribs. A monster attack? A rogue titan wandering through Poseidon's palace? What else had that much force?

"Brother!" Squealed a very overly excited cyclops.

**A/N Did you like it! I just want to say a big thankyou to all your overwhelming support! It really does mean a lot to a first time author. Review! **

**I'm awesome, you're awesome, and goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hydra

**A/N Hello! I am actually alive! I haven't updated for the last week because… err… I was dead? Yes, I was dead. But now I am not dead, here is your chapter! **

**Poseidon**

I watched Tyson run up to Percy, in great amusement. I considered warning him about his impending doom, but I decided to simply watch. Percy was so focused on his new troops, that he didn't hear his brothers footsteps pounding across the floor towards him. I counted down - 3… 2… 1… Impact. Percy went sprawling across the floor, with Tyson's arms wrapping around with with a near Godlike strength. I turned away in silent mirth, leaving the two to their reunion.

**Percy**

After the initial shock, my time spent with Tyson was pretty fun, and long overdue. I hadn't seen the big guy since the Olympian victory celebration after kicking Gaea in her mud encrusted face. Tyson had led the Cyclops army _again_, against Gaea's army of monsters, making him the youngest Cyclops ever to do so. I was proud of him.

He talked with the excitement of a toddler as he told all about his work at the forge, his invention of 'Peanut butter day', a holiday celebrated by Cyclopes worldwide, and how happy Ella had been when he took her to the Library of Congress, where she spent the next day frantically reading every book in the building.

I stood up and pulled out riptide, watching it transform into spear mode. Tyson clapped his hands joyfully, yelling "Yey, it works! I did it!"

I swung it in a wide arc, performing thrusts and swipes, feeling the attacks flow like water, a natural skill that I never knew about. Then I realised - my fathers weapon was a trident - of course I would have talent with it, it was a polearm! "Tyson, of course it works! You made it, and you only make the best." I panted out as I whipped the weapon around me, imaginary monsters falling prey to my arc of death. I liked it.

Tyson was about to reply, when an explosion sounded off from the forge. I willed the water to propel me forward, and I shot forward like an underwater missile. I arrived in the forge in time to see a massive dragon like head swing like a club, hitting one of the cyclopes in the chest, sending him crashing him through a marble column. My eyes followed the head, along its neck, through to the source - a giant hole in the wall.

Along the wall another head smashed through, knocking over multiple workstations in its fury. The dragon heads were a dark blue, almost black, and were inscribed with glowing sky blue runes, that pulsed regularly.

When a third head smashed through the wall, I realised what we were fighting here - a hydra. And one that lived underwater apparently. Those were a thing? I leapt forwards, stabbing with my spear, straight through the left eye of head number one. The spear flew through its flesh like it wasn't even there, shooting through its brain and impaling itself into the wall behind the head. I wrenched the spear out, glad that I had it. There was no temptation to cut off heads with this weapon.

I heard a yell of fury, and saw Rick, the Ares kid, leaping through the air, a spiked hammer in one hand, and what looked like a sawed off shotgun in the other. He landed on one of the Hydra heads, viciously swinging the hammer down, cracking the beasts skull, before blowing the head to pieces with his gun, apparently loaded with celestial bronze pellets.

I spun round, and threw riptide at the last head, impaling it through the creatures mouth, as the javelin kept flying, going straight out the other side of its head and stopping only at the wall. All three heads were dead, and without any living heads, the monster was most surely gone. "Good job Rick, congratulations on your first kill as a Guardian - starting off big. Now that thats over wit-"

Then the roof was torn off. Rubble flew, and massive dust clouds formed, causing my eyes to water. As soon as they cleared I looked up to see about 200 heads swarming above us, all attached to the biggest Hydra I have ever seen. There was no way we could kill that thing.

"Just buy me a few more minutes! Its nearly ready!" I recognised the voice of Aaron, and looked to see him rapidly hammering away at something on the floor. I nodded, determined to take this beast down.

"Rick, you're job is covering fire, and protecting Aaron whilst he works. Connor, you need to piss it off, annoy it, keep its attention. Do what you do best. Joseph," I turned to the Athena boy.

"You're with me, guard my back!" He nodded, drawing out a celestial bronze cutlass. I wished my father hadn't gone back to Olympus for a meeting - we could really use an immortal see god's help right now.

Connor pulled out throwing knives, and began launching. The blades were serrated and whilst they weren't causing any serious harm to the Hydra's heads, it certainly pissed them off - a lot. The heads began lunging down towards Connor, the occasional one having its brains splattered against the wall by Rick.

Tyson had whipped the other Cyclopes and Guardians into a fighting fury and was now leading them in a charge against the Hydra's body, slashing through head after head, being careful not to chop any off, instead simply cutting them open, or bludgeoning them to death.

I charged the Hydra, leaping on to one of the necks, and running up it, feeling the water speed me up. I jumped over on head, stabbing down through its neck, and into another, pinning the two together. Unarmed I created a swirling blade of water, sending spinning forward, cutting off a head - oops. I grabbed one head by the neck, and twisted, my water enhanced strength snapping the bones. I saw Joseph behind me, expertly dodging the heads, stabbing and slashing, his blade a bronze blur.

Then the Hydra pulled a completely unexpected trick. The runes across its body flared brightly and shot out an invisible wave of force, slamming everyone back. The Cyclopes, that had been so close to reaching its body, lost all their progress, being thrown backwards across the room. The Hydra's heads began to heal themselves, the dead ones knitting back together, and lifting off the floor, tongues flickering in and out, all facing us.

That was it - we were doomed. But I wasn't going down without a fight. Riptide had returned to my pocket and I pulled it out, changing it to spear form, and throwing it one last time, killing the nearest head. Then Aaron stood up yelling, and held up his device. It was a metal box, with a single nozzle pointing out. He flicked a switch, and an immense beam of light fired out, expanding outwards, so that by the time it reached the Hydra it was the size of a large house.

The Monster curled all its heads up around it, taking the blow, and letting many of its heads be incinerated in the process. It reared backwards, and began to glow, its light nearly unbearable to look at. Then it disappeared. It had teleported, just like a god, revealing its immortal form. I collapsed on the ground, lights dancing before my eyes, and then it all went dark.

**A/N There you go, one long over due chapter, courtesy of the amazing me. Thank you everyone who reviewed, you are the ones who motivated me to (finally) update! I'm awesome, you're awesome, goodbye**


	7. Chapter 7 - Immortal Conflicts

**A/N Sorry again for not updating! I am a bad person! But I have genuinely been busy this time, as apparently I may have bitten off more than I can chew with my GCSE's this year. But this story won't be abandoned! I desperately want to get this too 100k words! Ambitous? maybe. Do-able? Possibly. Am I determined? Definitely. Enjoy :)**

**Percy**

I awoke to the sound of explosions, huge tremors shaking the very foundations of the palace. I flipped to my feet, which may sound pretty impressive, but honestly when you live at the bottom of the sea and can control water, its easy.

I did not want another fight, but I didn't really have much of a choice. Riptide was out (sword form) and in my hand before I was even properly aware of my surroundings. Apparently I was in the medical bay, which really wasn't necessary. - the water and rest had already healed and rejuvenated me.

I raced down the corridor, and what I saw froze me. Zeus and Poseidon, two of the children of Rhea, Olympus's poster boys, were fighting - and it didn't look friendly.

**Poseidon**

**(About 30 minutes ago)**

I arrived back to my palace to see a huge explosion blossoming outwards, blasting back… The sea hydra? The sea hydra revealed its synthetic godly form, and teleported away, before I could react. Apparently it had caused some serious damage, considering the wounded cyclopes, the smashed apart wall, and my unconscious son.

"What the Hades happened?" I asked, running over to Percy, who had began to snore happily.

"Oi, we've been through this - stop using my name as a curse! I turned back to see Hades and Zeus, standing at the entrance to the hall.

"What the Had- ummm… What the Kronos are you two doing here?" I asked, being careful with my language this time. Hades nodded in appreciation as Zeus answered.

"Old Rotting Corpse here decided we should come, after what happened last time you ran off by your self. We wouldn't want 'Jerry' to show up and beat you half to fading again, now would we?"

I nodded quickly in understanding before using the water to carry Percy to the infirmary. Zeus, Hades and I began the cleanup operation, putting back the great hall. Alone it would have taken a lot of time, but with the three most powerful gods working together, along with the now mostly recovered Cyclopes and Guardians, it was too easy.

"What caused this? A titan? This whole half of the palace is destroyed, and there are multiple holes throughout the neighbouring merpeople villages!" I was practically yelling at the cowering Guardian I had decided to interrogate.

"A Hydra, lord Poseidon. A huge one, with several hundred heads. I've never seen anything like it! It had strange runes glowing across it, and I didn't recognise those either. Which by the way, is very unusual, as I work with runes and magic on a regular basis!"

I was almost knocked over by the speed and power he spoke with. His voice was like a verbal train, and I couldn't even get a word in. I needed to remember this one for future reference, possibly as a weapon to annoy dangerous beings into fading… What was his name again? Ah yes, he was Cameron, the Hecate kid. He was one of the people who had joined without giving a reason. Perhaps he would later share.

Then his words really registered. "Oh Had- Damn it, no, Oh Kronos, its the Sea Hydra. I kind of hoped it had crawled away to die somewhere…"

Zeus looked at me strangely. "Poseidon we have been alive for millenia, and have battled monsters and other deadly creatures constantly. But I have _never_ heard of a Sea Hydra. What is it?"

I sighed and explained everything about the Monster I had made. How I had bred it, and Hecate had enchanted it to become more deadly than ever. I must have lost track of thought for a moment, because before I even realised it I was talking about specifically creating him to be a weapon against any and all threats. I looked at Zeus to see if you realised the accidentaly implied meaning. Oh Hades, he did.

"_Any and all_ threats dear Brother?" He asked, grinding his teeth and spitting out the word 'Brother' like it was the worst insult he could imagine. "Would that perhaps include two of the most powerful gods of Olympus, my dear ocean dwelling sibling?"

I stammered for words. "What I mean to say is, that, umm, in case any of us turned, made a power grab…" I trailed off as I realised what Zeus would take that the wrong way.

"So what if you made a grab for power, yourself, then 'oh look, I happen to have an extremely powerful monster to use against _any and all_ threats. How convenient'" He replied in a sarcastic tone. He was _mocking _me?

I must admit, when looking at it in hindsight, that I may have acted rashly. But Had- _Kronos_ did it feel good have the immortal King of the Gods' face crumple, as my armoured fist struck it, powered by the force of the water.

Hades gulped at stepped backwards, immediately shadow travelling away. Leaving Zeus and I alone, and extremely angry at each other. He held his hand out to the side, and in his hand appeared the master bolt, a crackling cylinder of near unrivaled power, that could put an atomic bomb to shame.

So that was how we would settle this. I opened my hand, and allowed the water to swirl and morph into my trident, also one of the most feared weapons in existence. I snarled animalistically, for some reason allowing uncharacteristic anger take control. What was wrong with me?

"Step down, brother or you _will_ regret this. You remember the last time we fought? Not only did I nearly bring down the Mortals empire state building to defeat you, but the sea and sky were at war for months!"

Zeus shook his head angrily, and I swear I could almost see his pupils dilate… An illusion? A trick of the light? I pushed the thought out my mind and stepped towards him, pushing outwards with my empty hand, sending the water in an immense strike forwards, knocking him through a newly built marble wall, clouds of dust blooming up behind him

After a few seconds of eerie quiet, an all too familiar smell filled the air - ozone. I heard a loud crack and a bolt of light fired out of the crater Zeus had made. Oh dear.

Zeus the immortal king of the gods, lord of the skies, and arguably the most powerful olympian (Although I disagree) had just let fire with possibly the most deadly weapon in existence (Disagreeing again.)

"Oh Hade-" I was cut off by the bolt of pure undiluted energy hitting me square in the chest. Atleast I hadn't fully used his name as a curse this time - I thought as I hurtled backwards, shards of my Atlantean steel armour splintering. I braced myself for impact with another recently repaired wall.

**A/N Tah dah! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, and if the explanations were dumb, but meh, I wrote this in about half and hour. **

**A few things to say! Firstly thank you ****_so_**** much to the people who reviewed last chapter, you really kicked my butt into gear. **

**Also I need suggestions! If you have any cool ideas, that are in canon, for the Guradians powers and equipment let me know! I also want a few OC's, although let this be said. They will not be major characters! Any and all OC's (Including mine) will be quite minor supporting characters, mostly used to build up the numbers in the Guardians. **

**And with that, I'll see you next time, I'm awesome, you're equally (if not more) awesome, and goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8 - An unexpected gift

**A/N Read this!**

**So… I haven't updated in two weeks. Oops? I had a few problems - impatience, writers block, too much to do, and possibly the biggest problem - I ran out of writers fuel.**

**Think of a fanfiction like a campfire. A campfire is nice, and makes everybody happy - so does a fanfiction. Unless its full of Mary Sues, in which case it's an evil campfire, and will burn down a forest. **

**Anyway, a campfire needs fuel, and so does a fanfiction. However a fanfictions fuel is reviews, and lately the reviews have stopped. I'm taking this as a signal that I am doing something wrong - and I too have the feeling that my latest chapters have basically been… Pretty mediocre - my campfire is burning low.**

**However with the right fuel - reviews - I can get that campfire burning nice and bright again, and when a campfire gets bright, then we can have roasted marshmallows. And (nearly) everybody likes roasted marshmallows.**

**So basically for those who didn't bother to read all this - reviews = hypothetical marshmallows. Ok? Good. Now here is a long over due chapter!**

**Percy**

Seeing my dad and my uncle duke it out, full immortal arsenal in use, was a very humbling experience. I've been constantly told about how I'm 'The most powerful half blood of the last millennia,' and honestly I know that there is a hint of truth there. But compared to Poseidon and Zeus? No contest.

I was about to charge in there and start swinging Riptide, when I realised just how stupid that would be - I needed an actual plan. For a minute a wished Annabeth was here - she would have a plan ready in an instant. Thinking about her made my heart throb painfully - but she had made her choice, and I didn't need her anymore.

Just as that thought crossed my mind, my vision turned grey. For a minute all I could hear was a faint whisper in my ear, a light voice murmuring "I'm sorry," before my vision cleared.

But I didn't just have my sight back - I had something more. A nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I concentrated, closing my eyes, and when I opened them, I nearly fainted.

I could see the whole palace, the whole duel, completely differently. Everything of any importance in battle was suddenly highlighted in my brain, a completely obvious factor in a battle's outcome. I could see the angle of my fathers swing, the structural integrity of the great halls damaged pillars, and exactly how Zeus was going to beat my dad.

My vision seemed to slow down time, and focus entirely on Zeus's attack pattern. My father should be winning, considering he was in his own turf, but Zeus was smart. My dad kept trying to summon huge attacks, to will the water to obey and crush the Sky God. Everytime he did this Zeus leapt forwards giving him a quick shock, and breaking his concentration.

Poseidon would get angry and lunge for Zeus, leaving himself open to a more powerful attack from the Leader of the big three. The water was slowly healing and strengthening him, but Zeus would eventually wear him down.

My new tactical sight suddenly faded, but I could still feel it in the back of my mind, recharging. But it was all right - I knew what to do. I pulled Riptide out, and turned to spear form. I slammed it down into the ground, focusing the raw power of the almighty earth shaker into it.

A huge crevice shot open, firing forwards and rupturing the ground between the two warring Gods. I calculated my attack perfectly, instantly judging how much force each part of the palace could take, without being destroyed or severely whole floor was torn in half, huge slabs of ocean stone rising and pushing away from each other, separating the immortals, but the rest of the building was fine, the shockwave having dissipated before it even reached the walls.

I felt a wave of exhaustion and nausea wash over me - a trick like that is not without consequence. I would definitely need another nap after all of this. But I stepped forward, calling out to my father and uncle.

"My lords! I don't know why you fight and I don't really care. But considering what happened last time you two had differences, I feel like this should end now. So the question is - peacefully, or violently?"

**A/N Well there you go. Its short, its odd, but its there. So please, PLEASE review. I need some fuel! Also what did you think of Percy's new tactical vision? Who could have possibly given him that? Such a very hard mystery… REVIEW! **

**I'm awesome, you're awesome (especially when you review), now, good bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Surprise!

**A/N Welp… I have no real excuses again. I am simply not good at updating. I asked for reviews last chapter, and I got them! So that was nice. You all get hypothetical roasted marshmallows. So I just have to straight up apologize for being a bad author :( Yey! Now here is another chapter!**

**Poseidon**

The moment my son entered the fight, something changed. Besides him tearing apart my great hall, I mean. The whole fight something just felt… Wrong. The water seemed disobedient, and impure, as if something was tampering with it.

The reason I didn't notice, was because the false water was clouding my thoughts, and bringing that uncharacteristic anger - which had now faded. With a quick look to my brother, I could see that the strange effect had worn off from him as well.

Percys arrival, and his consequent effect on the surrounding water, had apparently purified it, and I felt my strength rushing back and my wounds heal. I dropped my trident, as I realised exactly what had just happened. Zeus and I had just battled, using two of the worlds most powerful weapons, over a matter of what? A misguided decision? If Percy hadn't stopped us… A war between the gods would be the bloodiest yet.

I turned to Zeus.

"Brother I… What have we done?"

He shook his head sadly, looking lost.

"I do not know. But you have to believe me, I did not want to fight you, something was making me, stirring up my anger, reigniting old rivalries and clouding my thoughts."

I quickly filled him in on what I thought was the cause, and what had stopped us. Zeus listened, nodding when necessary, but he kept casting sideway glances towards Percy, looking slightly worried.

I didn't blame him. Percy had just stepped in to a duel between the two most powerful gods, and stopped us with only one attack. But even more impressive than that was his water control. It had been his power that had cleansed the ocean, where mine alone could not. That was some serious power.

I let out a sigh as I looked around the re-destroyed great hall. Another long repair job was needed.

**Time skip - 1 week**

**Percy**

It had been a long week. We had repaired the hall, tended to the wounded cyclopes, had a genius idea, explained the explosions to the Palace's inhabitants and had been issued our new mission - sorry _missions_ plural - by Zeus.

No.1 - Find and kill/capture the Sea Hydra

No.2 - Find and kill/capture Jerry, the masked assassin

No.3 - Identify and stop whatever had been disrupting the ocean during my father and Zeus' battle.

No.4 (An unofficial mission) Find and recruit more demigods for the Guardians, to help with missions 1 - 3.

No.4 was where the genius idea had come in. We had already recruited all of the possible warriors from Camp Half Blood, so where else? Camp Jupiter! The Roman camp was far larger than its Greek counterpart, and ever since I had retrieved the gold eagle standard Poseidon/Neptune had greatly risen in popularity, becoming nearly on par with Jupiter and Mars.

So the current Guardians were to be split up into separate groups. Team A, led by Connor Stoll, would go to camp Jupiter and find Roman demigod recruits. They would then lead the search for the sea Hydra and look at for Jerry.

Team B, the smaller team, led by me, would then go for mission No.3, and would be mainly composed of the best warriors we identified. My father would alternate between groups.

But unfortunately for us, Zeus had one final requirement.

"As you may have noticed Team Beta is significantly smaller than Team Alpha. This is because they will not be going alone". A murmur ran through the Guardians, and my mind was racing. What did he mean? Was he coming with us? Even without my new tactical abilities (Which I hadn't mentioned to anyone yet - Poseidon and Athena weren't best buddies) I could see how useful the sky god would be.

"What do you mean Lord Zeus? Are you accompanying us?"

The King of the Gods shook his head.

"Oh no, Percy Jackson, I will be occupied with my own tasks. No, there is someone else who will go with you. Whilst the Guardians have proved their strength in battle, and you by yourself could probably defeat any enemies you face, you do not have the skills required to track down an unknown force such as this."

I had no idea who else could help here then. Grover? His network of nature spirits could inform us of any mythological sightings, and his magic could be used to track down gods and goddesses, as we had seen when we had been traveling the world looking for… Oh gods.

"Your new companions for this quest will be ones you have worked with before, my dear nephew. You shall be now working with The Bane of Monsters, The Slayers of Thousands, your counterparts on olympus, the The Hunters of Artemis!"

**A/N Tah dah! (Kind of!) There is the next chapter. Again it is small, but that is simply for the dramatic ending there. Zeus loves his theatrics. However unless there is some legitimate reason that stops me, then I will sit write, and upload, the next chapter tomorrow - the meeting with the hunters! **

**Important question! Should I try a POV with one of the Hunters? It won't be an OC, probably Thalia, or Artemis herself. I've never tried writing about them before, but its worth a try I think.**

**I'm awesome, if you still stayed with me even though I didn't update, then you are Über Awesome, and goodbye! **


	10. Chapter 10 - Hunters

**A/N Here is the promised chapter! Someone said to try a Thalia/Artemis POV so I'll give it a go. Don't yell at me if it sucks! Just break it to me gently. Well anyway, voila!**

**Percy**

The Guardians were shocked into silence. It was my dad who eventually spoke up.

"Brother, I don't think this is very wise… The two groups are polar opposites!"

Zeus nodded, and thought for a few seconds, before replying.

"Exactly. That is why you are working together in the first place. The hunters are skilled trackers and excellent archers, but when it comes to straight up fighting in close quarters… Well that is why the Guardians are going. I should probably mention that not all of the hunters will be there - just the ones who we believe will respond the best to Guardians presence."

Poseidon was still shaking his head adamantly.

"Zeus, I have to disagree. Not only will the two groups likely kill each other before they even find the source of the problem, but there is another issue you have overlooked. Thalia Grace is one of the hunters, and she is a very powerful demigod. Percy will be going with them, and he is also an extremely powerful demigod. The two of them together will be like a beacon to any and all monsters."

I was inclined to agree with my dad. As much as I liked my cousin, and would enjoy seeing her again, it didn't seem like a great idea - every time we were together something powerful attacked. Like the manticore when we were recruiting Nico. It was obvious that she would be in the group that crossed over with us, because she would be used to spending time with men from her camp half blood days.

But apparently Zeus was ready for this as well. The Sky God had thought of everything, apparently

"Whilst you were getting Hecate to make an untrained, unbeatable monster, I was was getting her to make these," He pulled out two rings, one was made of gold with a silver band through the middle - presumably for Thalia - and the other was made of a more practical blued steel, which must have been for me.

"These rings mask a powerful demigods scent. At the moment the magic and time needed to create these is incredible, so only two are available," He tossed one of the rings to me, and I slipped it on, nearly dropping it in the process.

"I'd be careful with that if I were you. Did my son, Jason, ever tell you what happened when his Imperial gold spear broke?" Zeus inquired.

I nodded, remembering how he had accidently used the explosion it created to help defeat his first giant. One of the roman campers had used the same technique later to kill a particularly nasty Drakon, by tossing a damaged Imperial gold dagger down its throat. Talk about indigestion.

"Well your ring would be about the 3 times the explosion if it were ever to break. So do _not _let any monsters so much as scratch it!" He continued. He paused for a second, then began a lecture on the correct way to clean and care for the ring. I sighed - this was going to be a long day.

**Thalia**

The Hunters, myself included, were in a stunned silence. Just yesterday we had been mocking the idea of the Guardians, imagining a group of idiot boys stumbling around the world, bumping into monsters and tripping over their weapons.

Now we were being told that the Hunters were to be temporarily split in two, and that one half was supposed to work with them! Personally _I_ could deal with that pretty much fine, but most of the other hunters had very dark pasts, and very specific opinions when it came to men.

Now the Hunters were in an outrage, yelling, stamping their feet, and Phoebe appeared to be doing some sort of war dance. Weird.

Artemis waited until everybody calmed down (About 5 minutes) before she resumed talking.

"Zeus has decreed that we _must_ do this. However he has agreed that I may choose who goes, apart from one of his choices. Thalia, I am afraid he insists that you must go."

I nodded in understanding. Honestly I wasn't that surprised that dad had chosen me. Out of all of the hunters, I was the one who was the most likely to be not kill any of the 'Guardians'. Oh and, theres the fact that I'm his daughter as well. Probably shouldn't forget that.

I realised that whilst I had been lost in my inner monologue Lady Artemis had started listing the hunters that would be part of the dual-group-striketeam-thingy. I listened to the second half of the names and agreed with all of the ones I heard, bar one.

"My Lady? Are you sure that Phoebe is the best idea? She seems the most likely to end up impaling one of the Guardians. No offence Phoebe." Apparently Phoebe wasn't to bothered, as the shrugged at my comment.

"I am sending Phoebe, as my enforcer. If any of the Guardians makes any sort of move towards one of my hunters, then Phoebe will will have the chance to try out her new hunting knives."

I saw the sense in what she was saying, and nodded. Phoebe would enjoy that and would definitely be the most suited for the job. I couldn't shake the feeling that something would go horribly wrong though.

That was the thought going through my mind right before the sky tore open right above us.

**Percy**

When Zeus said he would teleport us, I assumed he meant a straight up teleport with a little flash of light like my dad normally did. I thought he might add something a little theatrical, maybe a clap of thunder, of a bolt of lighting. I did not expect to be thrown out of the sky directly above the hunters heads, a few hundred feet up.

As we plummeted down I realise that Zeus seemed to have forgotten that, unlike him and his children, we could not fly. I quickly glanced around the landscape, looking for a water source to cushion our impact with the floor - no such luck.

I quickly activated my tactical vision, hoping for an underground stream, but again there was nothing. However my vision showed me something else. All of the Guardians skin seemed to now be see through, and my sight seemed to be focusing on the blood pumping around their bodies.

An idea, crazy but possible, formed in my mind, and I reached out with my powers. You see when I normally use my powers, there is a tug in my gut. When I attempted this new trick, It felt like I was being torn in two at the abdomen. But it worked.

I felt all the Guardians bodies suddenly seize up, as they fell under my control. Doing my best to ignore the crazy pain in my stomach I began to slow our descent, holding their bodies, and mine, in the air by our blood.

It was painful, exhausting and slow, but it did the trick. We landed gently on the grass by the gaping Hunters, who had just watched our fall turn into a gentle glide.

I looked round the stunned crowd, grinning. "Well, I never knew I could do _that_ before. I wanna do that _again!_" Then I keeled over, and fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N There we go! Hunters, kind of! Hope my Thalia POV wasn't too bad, and I hope you liked Percy's blood bending. I'm not just gonna make it the solution to all of his problems though - that would be boring.**

**I formally request many more reviews, and untill I see you next chapter, **

**I'm awesome, you're Awesome (With a capital A) and goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Capture the Flag

**Percy**

I was really starting to hate falling unconscious. It had happened about 3 times in the last few days, and I always missed something important - like my dad and uncle dueling to the death, or in this case Lady Artemis shoving my terrified Guardians into the general direction of her group of selected hunters before teleporting herself and the other hunters away. I bet she didn't end up falling out of the sky.

I looked around me to get my bearings. Apparently I was in one of the hunters collapsible silver tents - Thalia's, judging from the pictures and piles of rock CDs. I crawled out of the tent on my hands and knees, my water powers making it so that I didn't even notice the dew covered grass.

I sprung to my feet and wandered over to my team. The hunters were all on one side of Thalia's tent, shooting hateful glances over at the Guardians, who were standing awkwardly to the other side, not looking at their new 'comrades'. I headed towards Thalia - I assumed we would be co-commanding this group together.

"What are we supposed to do about this?" I asked as I approached. Since Thalia had been awake and thinking about this for longer than me, I hoped she had some ideas.

She glanced at me, flashing a quick smile. "I don't think regular ice breakers will work on _this_ particular lot. Do you?"

I shook my head regretfully. I could lead a team of fighters in a battle, but anything beyond that, and I was completely stuck. I once again wished Annabeth were here - she was a natural born leader after all. Quite literally.

"We could do a little mission briefing, explain what we're doing, and why both teams are needed. Try and help them understand that whilst they might not like what we are doing, it may be necessary.

She nodded looking slightly doubtful. "Worth a try I suppose. You do it though - speeches are _not_ my forte."

I grinned remembering some of the half hearted and thoroughly embarrassing motivations she had tried giving our capture the flag team back at camp half blood. That was it!

"Or, instead of your regular boring introduction we could do it camp half blood style!" I proclaimed excitedly.

She looked at me strangely, replying "With an orientation video? I'm not sure that would - Oh right. _That_ kind of welcoming."

I nodded grinning at the prospect. "Capture the flag!"

**Linebreak!**

After setting down some basic ground and safety rules, and making sure each team had their own defendable spot, we got started. Thalia leading her hunters, me leading my Guardians.

We had picked an easily visible cave at the line where the field ascended into a cliff, with only one way in - which we would carefully booby-trap. The hunters had run to the other side of the valley and put their flag on a large rock spire on the top - accessible only by tough climbing or flight. Neither of these were the Guardian's fortè.

I organised my men into a defensive formation at the cave entrance. They would be just behind our traps, shields locked against incoming arrows - I stole that one from the romans at camp jupiter.

I would quickly dash in and aggravate the hunters, drawing them out from their hiding place. I would then rush back, Hunters hot on my trail, and bring them right into our trap. What could possibly go wrong?

I launched myself out of the cave as soon as the horn blew, and shot across the open valley, hoping desperately that my mini-hurricane shield would hold against the veritable sea of arrows that would be doubtlessly headed my way.

In a way I was wrong - there were actually no arrows fired. I approached right up to the cliff face without any opposition, now thoroughly creeped out. The Hunters had known I was coming - they had expected it and gone into hiding - but where? Time to give them something that they wouldn't ever think to counter.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I saw everything with a grey tint - they would not know what hit them. Tactical vision enhancing everything in sight I glanced at the cliff face that the Hunters had made their base - and spotted the crouching teenagers hiding in the little nooks and crannies. I also spotted the weakest spot on the base of the cliff - this would be fun.

I flipped Riptide into spear form and felt my power rising up inside as I approached the Hunters hiding spot. I stabbed the weak spot full force, and released the built up pressure and godly power inside of me. The stone was reduced to gravel, and the shockwave echoed through the valley.

The cliff face exploded, a massive avalanche of rock, dust and dirt rained down, sending panicked hunters tumbling everywhere, and leaving perfect areas of calm around me, and my Guardians cave. The Hunters flag started to fall towards me before being pulled back by an unseen force - Thalia and her new wind powers I supposed.

As her hunters charged Thalia launched her own counter attack - a blue-white bolt of lightning that arced down from the sky towards me. I held spear-Riptide to the sky, conducting the energy through it, before slamming it into the ground, letting the deadly bolt dissipate in the dirt.

In the last few seconds of my tactical vision I spotted Thalia leaping out from her hiding place and joining her Hunters attack.

I flung up my hurricane shield, and ran like Hades. I sprinted back to my base, arrows slamming into my shield every time the Hunters had a clear shot. I leaped into the cave, over my traps and my force and landed safely on the other side.

The Hunters were not so lucky. The first hunter stepped on a hidden pressure plate, that activated the device on the wall shooting out a net to trap her. As she rolled towards my men, completely bound, they took her prisoner, leaving her to sit out for the game.

The second Hunter stepped onto the next trip wire, which sent bolas firing out from the walls hidden dispenser, tangling the nearest Hunters.

It carried on like this for quite some time, leaving only two Hunters unaccounted for.

"Jackson, we are going to _kill_ you for this!"

**A/N Tah dah! Chaptery thingy! This one was a little rushed, and a little uninspired, but I had minor writers block/utter laziness. Toss a few reviews my way, in order to speed up the next one!**

**I'm awesome you're awesome, and goodbye!**


End file.
